Alfred Smith
Character Theme Backstory Growing up in a small village in Enacia, Alfred was put up for adoption, and was protected by the village elder. Because of this, he was constantly bullied, threatened, and beat as a child, which eventually led him on a darker path of blood. His influences from his childhood and pent up aggression led him into random freelance businesses in the slums, which included killing for money. This made him think he was bringing despair onto the people of the slums, making them hate him. He saw the dreaded faces of his victims, and vowed never to kill again after a contract in which he had to eliminate a whole bandit camp in their sleep. Alfred thought he was doing this all for himself, but never realized what kind of people he was killing until much later in his life... His reputation for being a skilled assassin eventually got word to Eldigan Lionheart, the city's current, and inexperienced young ruler. Wanting a bodyguard, Eldigan invited Alfred as a servant for him alone, and, wanting to get away from the despair he thought he brought upon the slum's people, he agreed, on one condition. He will never kill anyone ever again. Years later, Alfred still continues to serve under Eldigan, not once going back to the slums, but occasionally writing letters for himself about what he think he has done to them. He made friends with the people in his master's castle, including Eldigan's sister. He continued to serve under Eldigan, but one fateful day turned all of the young ruler's trust upside down. In an invasion of the castle, Alfred rushed to his master's aide halfway across the castle, but was ambushed and nearly killed- -If it wasn't for Eldigan's sister, who saved Alfred at the cost of her own life. Soon after that, the invaders flung away from the castle, and were completely out of sight. When Eldigan came to the scene, he saw Alfred kneeling beside the corpse of his sister, and went into a fit of rage... Eldigan banished Alfred to the slums once again, knowing of the letters and despair he thought he inflicted onto the people, the young ruler thought they will rip Alfred to shreds. When he was thrown onto the street completely knocked out though, Alfred awoke from the smell of ripe food, and the sight of a crowd of worried slum people. Apparently, all of the contracts Alfred took were all in benefit to the slum people. Fending against assassins and invasions, helping other members from the shadows. He thought he was only doing it for his own benefit, but in his subconscious, he truly wanted to believe there was good in the world- and he would make it happen. Now, Alfred is more experienced, and knows how to truly do good in the world- that there doesn't have to be violence to achieve justice, and assured the people he will never kill again, but will still protect them in any way he can. Eldigan caught news of Alfred's survival soon after, and became furious. The one who assassinated his own kin lives by faking letters, he thought. In a blind fit of rage, Eldigan picked up and unsheathed his blade, yelling that he will take the head of the man named Alfred Smith himself. He arrived to the slums, but Alfred was nowhere to be seen. After weeks of investigation later, it was deemed that Alfred did die in the slums, and the case was closed. Eldigan doesn't believe this though, and continues searching for Alfred to this day, and rightfully so. Alfred in the end was protected by the slum people, faking news of his death. To this day, Alfred and the slum people have come to an agreement: To help one another in hope of a better future. Appearance and Personality Alfred is 30 years of age. He has black and white hair, the left side being white and the right part being black. He has yellow eyes and a fair skin tone with a perfect face. He wears a black and green coat along with a black shirt on the inside. Alfred is a gentle person, he enjoys being around people and hates troublemakers. He is quite the gentleman and prefers to address people formally. In his younger years, he was abused and bullied often, which lead him to become a raging assassin, killing those who stand in his way. He now regrets killing people and now leads a life of peace. Personal Stats Date of Birth: June 5, 1987 Birthplace: '''Enacia (The Village of Redemption) '''Weight: 169.1 pounds Height: 5'11 ft Laterality: '''Right-handed '''Likes: Peace, people, his cat Spade Dislikes: Violence, chaos Hobbies: Managing his medicine shop, arresting criminals/troublemakers. Values: Protect those around him Status: Alive and active (Currently leading a career of a police detective) Affiliations: '''Enacia's slums, a police force, Enacia's Peacemakers '''Previous Affiliations: Lionheart's Kingdom Alignment: 'Lawful Good 'MBTI: ISFJ Color Identity: '''Black/White '''Extra Music: * Virus Main Round 3 (Alfred in battle/chasing a criminal) * Physalis (Alfred in a serious battle) Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A, 9-C with his revolver Name: Alfred Smith Origin: Work in progress Gender: Male Age: '''31 currently '''Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Athletic Human Characteristics, Revolver Master, Limited Sleep Manipulation (via tranquilizing darts), Stealth Master, Disguise Master, H2H Combat Master, Parkour Master, Enhanced Senses Attack Potency: Athlete level '''(Is a trained police detective. Was able to take down a group of thirty men on his own, granted with a revolver with actual bullets), '''Street level with his revolver (Alfred uses tranquilizing darts instead of actual bullets) Speed: At least Athletic Human (Is able to catch up to multiple fit criminals with ease, even with heavy body armor on), with Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Was able to catch an arrow 5 feet away from him and is able to aim-dodge bullets) Lifting Strength: At least Regular Human (Has not shown many lifting feats, but should be pretty competent at lifting via training as a police detective) Striking Strength: Athlete Class physically Durability: At least Athlete level, possibly higher (Survived from getting hit from a car going at 50 mph, albeit with injuries, at the age of 13), Wall level with his bullet proof body armor (Is able to soak up multiple rounds of bullets, though this is only for his torso region and nowhere else) Stamina: Athletic Human (Is able to run with his heavy body armor on long enough to make it look like it's seemingly weightless to him) Range: Melee range normally, a multitude of yards with his revolver Intelligence: Gifted (Is a trained police detective. Is extremely good at planning arrests, as well as being competent at using his, or any other equipment laying around. Even though stealth and thinking on the spot are his weaker skills, he's still able bypass heavily guarded security by going undercover or simply sneaking past them through blind spots noticed by his keen eyes. This should be an indicator on how much better he is at his best skill, which is planning ahead) Weaknesses: Regular human weaknesses. His body armor can only soak up bullets on his torso, and not anywhere else, as well as it being able to be penetrated after enough damage. Equipment Magnum.jpg|Modified Revolver: A regular .357 Magnum that's modified to only be able to shoot tranquilizing darts. Taser Flashlight.jpg|Taser Flashlight: A combination of a taser and a flashlight. Self explanatory. Alfred Compass.jpg|A Compass Black Hilt Rapier.png|Black Hilt Rapier Ferrari.jpg|A 2014 Ferrari 458 Spider Supercar Convertible Police Cruiser.jpg|A Saleen-Modified Ford Mustang Police Cruiser Other Equipment *'Uma:' A white horse with grayish black manes *'Handcuffs' *'Bullet Proof Body Armor' Feats *Took down a group of thirty men before he was taken in by Eldigan. At this time, his revolver had actual bullets. *Is able to catch and capture multiple criminals on the run. *Is able to sneak past heavily guarded security by going undercover or sneaking past them through blind spots. *Caught an arrow from 5 feet away. *Is able to aim-dodge bullets. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches/Draws: ''' Eldigan Lionheart (WIP) '''Trivia: * Alfred has a pet wolf named Ghost. * Alfred also has a pet horse named Uma. * Alfred had only two friends when he was 13 years old: Elliot and Rosetta. One day when Elliot's mother was driving, she was dozing off and not paying attention to the road. Ahead of the road though was Rosetta, just crossing. Alfred seeing the situation jumped and pushed Rosetta out of the way, taking the full frontal force of the car at 50 mph. Alfred suffered one broken shoulder, one broken leg, a concussion, and some blood loss. He eventually got these injuries healed and fixed. * Back when Alfred was an assassin, he worked under the revolutionary empire, who were traitors of the government, to carry out assassinations. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Xmark12's Pages Category:ShuMiyamoto's Pages Category:Alfred Spade Smith's Pages